1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of containers for carrying cameras, optical lenses, and other photographic equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interchangeable lens canister that affords protection against high impacts, high static force loads, extreme environmental temperatures, and water penetration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographic cameras that support interchangeable lenses are the most common used among professional and semi-professional photographers. The ability to change the optical lens mounted to the camera body simply and quickly is the key to the utility of the interchangeable lens/camera system. Because a particular photographic task may require a particular photographic lens design, the user (photographer) can easily change the optical lens of the camera unit to best satisfy the optical requirement for the particular photographic task. Effectively, the interchangeable lens camera system allows the photographer to be able to meet a wide array of photographic tasks with a single camera body (and the correct interchangeable lens unit) as opposed to multiple cameras with fixed lens designs.
Due to the high utility provided by interchangeable lens camera systems, most photographers carry a single camera body and multiple interchangeable lens units to meet a wide array of photographic tasks. It is typical for the advanced photographer to have more money invested in interchangeable lenses than in the individual camera body, since typically camera bodies are replaced or upgraded while optical lenses are kept to meet future photographic needs.
Many camera case designs exist to carry and protect the camera unit and its mounted camera lens. Cases designed to carry individual (unmounted) camera lenses also exist. Most lens cases are either a) rectangular in shape, and/or b) composed of soft or semi-rigid material. Very few lens cases offer protection against high impacts, high static force loads, extreme environmental temperatures, and/or water penetration.
Typically, photographers carry their complete photo kit (camera body, multiple lenses, electronic accessories, etc.) in one large dedicated protective bag or hard case. This system works well in protecting all equipment simultaneously and equally. The downsides to this method for transporting equipment are a) the case or bag makes compromises in protecting each individual piece of equipment, b) it is difficult to make large “photographic” style bags subtle and low-key, c) carrying a large photographic bag prevents the user from carrying other required gear, d) photographic bags may not be adequate for transporting other equipment since they are specialized for a single purpose.
There are many photographers who must be able to carry other equipment into the field. This type of user may include outdoor, adventure, travel, and/or journalistic photographers to name a few. For these users, carrying a large, single-function camera bag is not an option. While on assignment, these users must be able to carry and protect a few pieces of photo equipment (mainly a camera body and spare lenses) and other non-photo related equipment in a single bag (backpack, luggage, or similar) designed for multiple purposes, not uniquely designed to transport and protect photographic equipment. These types of photographers do not have the luxury of needing to carry only photo equipment, and thus must accommodate professional and personal gear in their personal luggage.
A dedicated rigid interchangeable lens case allows the photographer to carry a spare interchangeable lens in a single small well-protected package. With a dedicated spare interchangeable lens case, the photographer can have the choice to carry as few or as many interchangeable lenses as they desire. This, in turn, allows the photographer to carry any necessary amount of luggage, rather than a single large photo bag.
Depending on the size of each lens and the size of the interchangeable lens case, either multiple lenses can be stored in a single interchangeable lens case or each lens can be transported in individual smaller interchangeable lens cases. The rigid interchangeable lens case (with lens) can then be stored in personal baggage that does not have to be designed or dedicated to protecting and transporting photographic equipment, thus allowing the user to have more flexibility in baggage and equipment selection. With this dedicated lens case approach the photographer can carry only the protective case(s) he or she needs in a non-dedicated photo bag, yet not compromise on protection of the interchangeable lens unit(s).
Lens cases relevant to this disclosure are discussed in the following U.S. patents, which are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,485; 4,177,894; 4,383,565; 4,549,589; 5,199,563; and 5,373,980.